A Real Kittypet Challenge
by Moonrise2012
Summary: For Misgiving Writer's 'A Real Kittypet' Challenge. About a kittypet who ends up becoming a Clan Warrior. Each cat has a different story, we'll just have to see how it goes.


**A Real Kittypet Challenge**

_For Misgiving Writer's 'A Real Kittypet' Challenge. About a kittypet who ends up becoming a Clan Warrior. Each cat has a different story, we'll just have to see how it goes._

_Disclaimer: The cats in this story aren't mine and neither is Warrior Cats sadly_

* * *

Screaming filled the little she-kit's ears as she woke, tears sparked in the corner of her eye as she thought about the day ahead and tomorrow, and the day after. It never ends. Tina picked up her small dark brown body and dragged herself down to the kitchen, where the seven children wreaked havoc for their breakfast. She padded down the stairs silently, through the half-closed living room door and stood at the foot of the entrance to the kitchen. Now, the yelling was louder. Nothing else was heard. None of the kids were seated, all dancing, running or crawling making hardly any space to get through. When she did get through all she saw was old, dry biscuits. Hard, lumpy meat and water as dark as a bog. Tina sighed, it was the 3rd day of hardly any food and now she was getting hungry. She couldn't wait another day, Tina was getting thinner and thinner nowadays and she couldn't handle it anymore. She would have to go outside and see what she could find, or sneak in to her friend's (Dusty) house. Tina wriggled through the Housefolk and out of the room. The living room window was on the latch so the she-cat jumped up onto the sofa to the windowsill and reached to the open window. She turned around, smiled at what she was leaving behind and pulled herself out of the window.

It was nice to feel the breeze on her pelt and face. She knew that they wouldn't care where she was, half the time they didn't know where she was anyways. To hear the birds cheeping instead of Housefolk yelling. Tina sniffed the air. Mouse! Suddenly, she saw a rustle of grass. She bent down onto her haunches and crept forward slowly and she… POUNCED! And landed on the mouse's tail pinning it down.

"Impressive" purred an unfamiliar cat.  
"W-who's there?" she asked timidly.  
"I am Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan" replied the cat sitting on the treetops near her house.  
"I'm Tina and what's Shadow-Clan?" questioned Tina  
"Have you never heard of forest cats, Tina?" said Blackstar jumping down from the tree to sit next to her. Tina shook her head. "Well let me tell you. In the forest there are different clans. ShadowClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan and WindClan, we all live under our warrior ancestors in Silverpelt" Blackstar looked up at the sky. "StarClan. This is where all our… _passed away_… clan mates go. Unless they committed a bad crime where they go to the Place of No Stars or otherwise known as the Dark Forest."  
"So you live with other cats, no Housefolk?" Tina noted  
"What are _Housefolk_? You mean, Twolegs!" chuckled Blackstar  
"No… I mean Housefolk" said Tina looking confused.  
"You see, in our clans we call your _Housefolk_, Twolegs. Can I continue?" he asked.  
"Of course" answered Tina.  
"Anyways, we live in our clans and hunt for our prey and protect our borders. ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan and WindClan do not share prey and we have boundaries that **no clan **can cross. In our clans we have a leader, which in ShadowClan's case is me" Tina's wide brown eyes got even wider."A deputy, warriors, apprentices, elders and queens" he reeled off.  
"Queens? What are queens?" murmured Tina  
"Queens are she-cats who are having kits or nursing kits' replied Blackstar"Ohh I get it" smiled Tina."Come see our camp" asked Blackstar  
"Okay" she said.

Both cats jumped the fence and left the 'Twolegs' house behind. They went into the trees and their feet crunched on the orange leaves below their paws.  
"This" started Blackstar  
"Is ShadowClan camp" finished Tina looking around in awe.  
"Yes, that prey is all ShadowClan's and these are ShadowClan cats" he pointed out. Then the cats turned rowdy and began shouting "Why did you bring a kittypet here", "You're no leader" and "What is that thing doing here"  
"Relax" ordered Blackstar "I brought her here for a reason. I saw how sad she was in her home and then I saw how good at hunting she was so I thought I would ask her something…"  
All of the cats were silent.  
"Tina…" began Blackstar "Will you join ShadowClan as an apprentice?"

* * *

_A/N: Did you like it? Review please if you want it to carry on!_


End file.
